universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunflower
On-Screen Appearance Being Planted A cursor places Sunflower's Seed Packet into the battlefield and she comes out of it. Special Attacks Neutral B - Sun Pulse Sunflower fires energy of the sun and does damage and knockback to opponents. To prevent spamming, Sunflower has a Sun Pulse Meter next to her HUD. You can also charge it to deal larger damage and knockback. Once Sunflower runs out of Sun Pulse, she can't use it anymore. They'll return after a 10-20 seconds pass or until she gets KO'd. Move Origin The Move originated from Plants Vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare as Sunflower's basic move. Sunflower shoots energy of the sun at zombies to attack them. Side B - Magnifying Grass Sunflower plants a Magnifying Grass. If you attack the Magnifying Grass with a projectile or a thrown based item, it will deflect it. Magnifying Grass is indestructible. Don't worry if you're not Sunflower. The Magnifying Grass will disappear after 10 deflects. Move Origin The move originated from Plants Vs. Zombies 2. It doesn't deflect projectiles but you can use your sun to attack zombies with it. Up B - Sun Grapple Beam Sunflower shoots a grapple beam out of sun energy and if it lands, it will send Sunflower to the place it hit. It can also drag opponents to Sunflower. It can also heal your teammate but there is a 5% chance that an opponent or enemy will be healed. It can also grab items even the Smash Ball. Be careful, you can also grab traps. If the item Sunflower grabs is a piece of Food or anything like that, it'll automatically heal her. If Sunflower grabs an explosive item, it will activate it's explosion. Move Origin The Move originated from Plants Vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare as one of Sunflower's abilities. She can heal teammates or potted plants with that ability. The Original ability name is Heal Beam. Down B - Heal Flower Sunflower plants a yellow Marigold that drops healing sun. It can heal anyone even opponents. This move is good in Team Battles. It will continuously drop healing sun until it's destroyed. Once it's destroyed, it cannot drop any more healing sun and it will disappear after a few seconds. This move can only be used once per stock so use it wisely. Move Origin The Move originated from Plants Vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare as one of Sunflower's abilities. She plants a Marigold that drops sun that can heal teammates and potted plants. Final Smash - Sunbeam Sunflower plants her roots and immobilizes herself and then shoots a powerful beam of sun energy. If you get caught in the final smash, you are trapped and cannot escape. After that, the opponents that were caught in the final smash will be KO'd. KO Sounds KO Sound 1:A sound when she gets hit in Plants Vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare KO Sound 2:Another sound when she gets hit in Plants Vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare Star KO Sound::A sound when she gets KO'd in Plants Vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare Screen KO Sound:A sound when she gets hit in Plants Vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare 2 Taunts Up Taunt:The Follow Gesture Side Taunt:The Happy Twirl Gesture Down Taunt:The Watering Can Gesture Victory Options+Failure/Clap Option 1:*Produces Sun* Option 2:(Sings) We don't want zombies on our lawn! *Winks to the viewer as she breaks the fourth wall* Option 3:Ah, boogie boogie boogie! Boogie boogie boogie! Lose/Clap:The No Gesture Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Congratulations (Classic):TBA Congratulations (All-Star):TBA Rival Sunflower's Lawl rival is Red from Pokémon Origins. Character Description Sunflower is a plant from the popular videogame by PopCap, Plants Vs. Zombies. You unlock her after you beat level 1-1 in both Plants Vs. Zombies/Plants Vs. Zombies 2. In Plants Vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare, she is a member of the Plants side. She is also the master of healing in the Plants side. It's unknown if she's the main plant of the series. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Spinning as if she was planting * Dash Attack - Runs up to opponent and physical Sun Pulses them. * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros * Sunflower can deflect and heal at the same time. * Sunflower is the strongest middleweight character in any Lawl Spinoff. Cons * Sunflower cannot heal herself with Sun Grapple Beam. Symbol Plants Vs. Zombies logo Victory Music The theme when completing a level in Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Kirby Hat Sunflower's Petals Exclusive Stickers TBA Trophy Character Sunflower Trophy.png Description Sunflower is a vital plant! She gives you sun as time passes. She is also the leader of healing in Garden Warfare that her specials involve healing! Even her Up and Down B attacks involve healing too! How to Get Complete Classic Mode as Sunflower Plants Vs. Zombies (2009) Plants Vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare 2 (2015) Final Smash SunflowerFinalSmashTrophy.png Description Sunflower's most powerful attack known as Sunbeam traps any opponents that touch it! It's so powerful that it knocks you back a lot! How to Get Complete All-Star Mode as Sunflower Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare (2014) Wiimote Sound The sound when you perform the Yes gesture in Plants Vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare. Classic Mode Round 1:Bubble Round 2:Incineroar Round 3:Purple Shep Round 4:Decidueye Round 5:Maxwell (Rival) Round 6:Soap Round 7:Gardevoir Round 8:Primarina Round 9:Lily Round 10:Red (Rival) Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake:Colnel, what is this happy Sunflower? Colnel:Snake, you're right about that Sunflower. Snake:Okay, what does she do? Colonel:In her game Plants Vs. Zombies, she produces sun to make you plant more plants. Snake:Why would you use sun to plant plants?! That sounds ridiculous! Colonel:No, it's like money. She also costs 50 sun to be planted. Snake:Okay then. Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance Pit:Lady Palutena, is that a happy Sunflower dancing? Palutena:That's Sunflower from Plants Vs. Zombies you're challenging. Pit:What are her attacks? Palutena:She does nothing to defeat zombies. She just makes and gives you sun to plant more plants. Pit:How can she make sun? Palutena:Well, she's called Sunflower. That's why she produces sun. Pit:Kay then. Palutena:She also has an upgrade called Twin Sunflower that gives you 2 sun at once. Pit:That's amazing! Role In Story Mode Sunflower was one of the first Smash Bros. Lawl fighters of the spinoff. She also battled with her Rival, Red. Sunflower either then gets defeated by Red or defeats Red and fights off the Wither and later battles other fighters and Giratina. She later teamed up with everyone to defeat Wonder Red once and for all. Extra Crowd Cheer "Sunflower! Sunflower! Sunflower!" Video Music Plants Vs. Zombies Ultimate Battle Theme Ending Music Plants Vs. Zombies Frontyard Day Theme Lawl Food None Fighter Weight Sunflower is a middleweight character Pawlette Swaps Trivia * Her moveset is based on her moveset in Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare. Category:Female Category:Plant Category:Plants Vs. Zombies Category:Cute Characters Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:Heroes Category:Non-Human Category:Playable Characters Category:Overpowered Category:OP as FUCK! Category:Badass Category:Yellow Category:Green Category:Orange Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Celebrities Category:Happy Characters